The invention relates to an assembly comprising at least one device remotely controlled by at least one transmitter possessing an identity number and capable of transmitting a signal consisting of a frame containing the identity number and a command, a receiver associated with the remotely Controlled device and capable of extracting the identity number and the command from the signal received, this receiver containing a logic processing unit comprising a memory intended for storing at least one identity number, a processor containing a recording program ensuring, on receiving an identity number, the storing of the identity number received if this identity number is not already recorded and the erasing of this identity number if it is already recorded, this microprocessor being able to work in an operational mode in which it compares the identity number received with the identity numbers contained in the memory so as to execute the command received when the identity number received corresponds to an identity number contained in the memory and in a recording mode in which it is able to ensure the recording of the identity number of the transmitter in the memory, the transmitter and the receiver comprising associated means for placing the processor in recording mode.
The remotely controlled devices are, for example, roller blinds, shutters, lighting means, air conditioning means or the like.
Such an assembly is known from the document FR-A-2 761 183, the content of which is incorporated by reference. This assembly allows the storing of the identity numbers of other transmitters in the memory of a receiver or the reconfiguring of the assembly by means of a transmitter known to the receiver, without intervening directly in the receiver, thereby minimizing the need for access to the receiver. This assembly represents not only a solution to the absence of access to the receiver, but also a considerable time saving.